


A kept promise

by caffeinatedgay



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, How Do I Tag, Mary Wardell needs a hug, Reincarnation, Spellwell - Freeform, Zelda Spellman Needs A Hug, Zelda Spellman is Bad at Feelings, kinda hurt/ comfort, oc that zelda loves/ loved, slow burn i think, spellwell not madam spellman, zelda has a thing for mortal women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatedgay/pseuds/caffeinatedgay
Summary: It wasn't fair that humans sometimes wore the face of their long last ancestors without even knowing the uncanny resemblance. It wasn't fair that the One time Zelda Spellman fell in love, it just had to be with a mortal woman. It wasn't fair that Zelda only wanted Mary Wardwell because she looked almost exactly like that Scottish mortal she fell for Three Centuries ago.It simply wasn't fair.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Original Mary Wardwell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	A kept promise

It was a relatively normal day. The dimmed sun playing peek-a-boo behind fluffy clouds, the birds gliding across the sky and the people of Greendale up and about, doing whatever it is they do on a Saturday morning. For Zelda, it was shopping. Stocking up on groceries, not limited to alcohol and cigarettes, of course. Though something felt rather strange to the eldest Spellman that day. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. It was probably the fact that she didn't have a cigarette perched on her vintage cigarette holder.

Her last stop was Greendale supermarket, for the rest of baking ingredients Hilda liked, and the snacks Sabrina and Ambrose liked. 

Zelda swears, if she had a lit cigarette, she would've dropped it when she saw _her_. She couldn't help but go into a trance as she got into the shopping line behind her.

Mary Wardwell pushed her glasses back into place with her index finger and clutched her shopping basket tighter. She could feel someone staring at her. It must've been the new hairstyle she was trying out. Perhaps a loose braid was not meant for her. Maybe it was her decision to wear trousers instead of a skirt?

Zelda mindlessly tapped her on the shoulder so she could just get a bigger look at her. Mary turned around with a polite smile. "Miss... I... Do you need anything..?"

She looked so much like _her_. Zelda curses herself, how could she never have bumped into this woman before? How could she not have known this woman looks almost exactly like _her_? Greendale was not That big. And _she_ Couldn't be real. It simply had to be some sick, cruel joke from life.

"Next customer please," the young man calls from the register.

Zelda, still awe-struck, blinks a few times before shaking her head and taking in her surroundings. Right. Greendale supermarket. With this woman in front of her. And she's staring. Mary nibbles on the corner of her lip and timidly places a hand on Zelda's forearm.

"Miss..? Are-- are you alright?"

Zelda clears her throat and nods. Mary gives a sympathetic nod before slowly walking to the counter where the poor casher is waiting. Zelda watches her as she goes, and eyes her as she pays for her groceries. Mary glances around once and offers Zelda a half smile, Zelda simply looks at her. And when asked if she'd like to donate to the local animal shelter, Mary agrees without second thought. She even offers the casher a small tip before taking her bags and leaving the store.

"Next please ma'am," the young man calls again, but with a small smile on his face this time.

Zelda steps forward with her basket and places them on the counter. When the casher packs her groceries into the shopping bags, she notices him slip a chocolate bar in that she doesn't remember taking. She turns to the young man with a raised eyebrow.

"The lady before you, Miss Wardwell, she bought it. She asked me to sneak it in your bag because you seemed like you could use a little surprise," he explains. Zelda simply nods and murmurs a small 'thank you', then she leaves. 

She sits in the car and clutches the steering wheel as her mind drifts somewhere to a part in her memories that's meant to be forgotten.

_"I'm so, so scared of losing you. Though, I know, 'tis inevitable. But I love you, Zelda Phiona Spellman. And I'll love you again in another life, in a new life. I promise you. We'll see each other again," the brunette declared as she stroked Zelda's flaming red hair and placed a kiss on her forehead. Little did she know Zelda was not asleep, and she had been heard._

A knock at the window disturbs her thoughts and reality is once again around her. She rolls down the tinted window and blinks. Miss Wardwell. The world beyond her memories is still somewhat a blur but Her face is so, so clear.

"Miss uhm.. Spellman? I believe? Would you like to stop by my cottage for a cup of tea? I'm no expert but, I don't think.. you can drive in the state you're in?"

Zelda knows she should say no. She knows she should head back to the mortuary and drown herself in alcohol and cigarettes. She knows she shouldn't agree. She doesn't know this woman. She doesn't even understand how she's never seen her around before. But what is she supposed to do when those caring blue eyes are looking at her like that? How could she say no? 

It all started with a cup of tea, just like it did the first time. She offered Zelda a cup of tea and Zelda stayed the night. Then again, and again, and again. Til Mary asked her on a proper date. Then Zelda asked Mary on another. The cycle continued. Now Zelda was somewhat living with Mary. 

Zelda was awake that night, head rested on Mary's bare abdomen, fingers drawing random patterns over the vertical birthmark near her navel. She remembers the first time she saw it. It was as if though the mark was the final word of confirmation that the promise was kept. She still didn't understand how, but that didn't stop her from wanting her.

The redhead didn't know when she got there, or how she got there. One second she was in bed with Mary, the next she was here. All she knew was that she was sitting on the rug in front of the fire place and thinking.

It wasn't fair that humans sometimes wore the face of their long last ancestors without even knowing the uncanny resemblance. It wasn't fair that the One time Zelda Spellman fell in love, it just had to be with a mortal woman. It wasn't fair that Zelda only wanted Mary Wardwell because she looked almost exactly like that Scottish mortal she fell for Three Centuries ago. 

It simply wasn't fair. 

But that's life, she supposes. A series of could've-s and should've-s and what if-s and just bitter unfairness. 

_"Our love -- you think my love for you a vice?!"_

_"By religious law, Divina!"_

_"If love is a vice then hate must be a virtue." the brunette counters._

_"Come now --"_

_"No Zelda! They forbid women to love women in fear of the power women have as a collective, as a union."_

_"Divina, please--"_

_"Zelda, stop!" She shouts as tears run down her cheeks. "If loving you sacrilege then I, as your lover is a blasphemist. And if the higher powers reject our unification, then label me an atheist! I want to marry the woman I love! Label me what you must but nothing will change my love for you! Death will not divide us and time will not part us!"_

_Zelda feels tears gushing down her cheeks as Divina continues. "Love is a sacred magic, a gift from the universe. Its light cannot be dimmed by unjust proclamations and its power cannot be weakened by false accusations of dishonor or any other bullshit they say! Love is love and no law, religious or political, can change that, Zelda."_

Mary walks into the kitchen with a blanket draped around her like some make shift gown. She yawns then sits next to Zelda on the rug in front of the fire place. 

"You should be asleep," Zelda says smiling.

"And you should be asleep with me," is Mary's rebuttal.

"Witches don't need that much sleep."

"Liar," Mary lies down on Zelda's lap and cuddles up against her like a kitten would. 

"What's on your mind?" She turns so that she's looking up at Zelda. "Did you have another nightmare?" 

Zelda caresses her hair and smiles down at her. "No, I'm just thinking." She places a kiss on her cheek. "Mary, there's something I need to tell you." 

Mary bolts up with a worried knit of her brows before whispering timidly, lip trembling and eyes slowly filling with unshead tears, "Are-- are you breaking up with me?"

"What? No! Mary I am not breaking up with you. I-- I love you."

"Oh..." Mary breathes shakily.

"Oh! Zelda," Mary feels a stray tear slip down her cheek before she pulls her in for a kiss. Zelda smiles into the kiss, kissed her cheek then pulls back a bit. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't say it sooner. I know you whisper it to me when you think I'm sleeping," Zelda says shyly and tucks a stray lock behind Mary's ear.

Mary blushes, "You heard me?" She nibbles on the bottom corner of her lip. 

The redhead chuckles, nods and kisses her sweetly again. She places a kiss on the brunette's forehead and laces their hands together. Zelda places another kiss on her girlfriend's hand.

"I... I'm sorry it's taken me so long to say I love you too. It's just I... Well..."

"Take your time my love," Mary kisses their intwined hands.

Zelda nods. "Well.. I.. In the beginning I.. I've always loved you, except, it wasn't you. I-- loved you but it wasn't you? There was a woman, Divina, she-- I loved her somewhere along in my past. And she, well she looked almost exactly like you. She promised me that... that we'd meet again, in another life."

Mary looks somewhat hurt but doesn't say anything. Zelda squeezes their hands together and audibly swallows.

"I must admit, in the beginning, I-- wanted you because you looked so much like her. She even had that same birthmark on her abdomen. I'm sorry I tried to replace her with you in the beginning. I-- I've felt so _guilty_ for it.. And I'm so, so sorry.. But now, now I-- I love You. You may look alike but you're so different and I love you for you, Mary Margaret Wardwell,"

Zelda's crying, as is Mary. All they can do is nod with tears running down their cheeks. Then Mary pulls Zelda into her arms. They continue crying as they hold each other. Zelda swears her heart feels lighter, she finally feels Free.

She pulls the brunette in for, what feels like the best kiss she's ever had. They part and Mary chuckles. "I'd never thought I'd see the great Zelda Phiona Spellman crying in the arms of a wee little mortal like me,"

Zelda feels her cheeks flaring up so she wipes her tears and rolls her eyes. Mary laughs lightly then cups her cheeks. 

"I suppose she kept her promise," She laughs, "Unless of course I decided to just not love you."

"Don't you dare," Zelda laughs.

"Couldn't even if I tried," Mary responds and kisses her again.


End file.
